Celle "Duck Girl" Goosefeathers
Duck Girl is the daughter of Goose Girl. "It baffles me why I have to do this crazy destiny thing." Personality Duck Girl is a talkative Rebel with a kind heart and overprotective mother. She is rather scared of the destiny facing her. She has no servants and doesn't want any help regarding school work or housework.she loves to wear hats. She can break down into deep sadness. Parent's Story The story starts with a queen saying goodbye to her daughter, who is going away to a distant land to get married. The mother and daughter are tight-knit and have a tearful goodbye. The daughter embarks on the journey with her lady-in-waiting.on the way, the lady-in-waiting stops the carriage and commands the princess to switch identities with her. The daughter, obliges and continues on the journey. Once there, the servant is taken in as future queen and pampered. The true princess, however, is cast off to take care of geese with a farm boy. The farm boy knows she is not what she seems, as she is more beautiful than the (imposter) princess. He tries to get a strand of her hair, but whenever she lets it down his hat flies off and he must get it. Her hair is plaited and pinned by the time he returns. One day, he brings to the king how strange and princess-like thin girl is. He brings her to a room and asks her to say her despairs. She requests this be done with her alone, so he allows her into a boiler room where he eavesdrops on her. She states her troubles, the servant is found out,and the true princess lives happily ever after. Appearance She has long black hair that is braided into an elegant bun. She has fair skin and striking blue eyes. She is tall and skinny. Portrayers Lori Laughlin in cartoon, as her voice fits the character. Relationships Family Duck has a close friendship with her mother and an average relationship with her father. Friendships She is friends with many people.(please edit this in and add your character) Romance She is crushing on her old friend, Jacque Bean. Pet She has a mischievous pet duck named Cotton who loves to hide in her things. Clothes Basic She wears a simple grey dress with feather detailing on hem and sleeves. She has a grey mini-hat on top of her bun. She sports feather earrings. Legacy Day She wears an elegant mermaid style dress with white feathers and pearls cover the dress. She has pearl/feather jewelry and hair decorations. Getting Fairest She wears a simple grey nightgown with a pearl/feather hem. True Hearts Day ''' She wears a grey turtleneck sweater dress with a pink scarf '''Sweet 16 She wears a dress covered completely with white feathers. It has a tank top with a turtleneck collar. The skirt has eight tiers with alternating feather/pearl pattern. Trivia * Duck loves hats * She does her chores for fear of servants * Her birthday is June 4 * Her fav. class is Che-myth-try * Her least fav. is Damsel-In-Distressing 101 * She doesn't have a roommate yet * She has a diary and a mirror blog. * She once fell out of a tree and hit her head * She didn't sign the Storybook Of Legends under her real name * Her real name is Celle Goosefeather * She prefers hot chocolate over coffee Quotes "If life made sense, I would let you know"-Duck's motto "And then there's the narrarators,exactly what the world needs."-on narrarators "If you break a vase that everybody hates, do you still get in trouble? Think about it."-Duck on authority Duck's Legacy Day Outfit.jpg|Duck's Legacy Day Outfit image of key.jpg|Duck's key Duck girl.jpg|Duck DGBackofCard.jpg|The Back of Duck's Card. Made by CreativeMadness. BadPicofDuck.jpg|A picture of duck by CreativeMadness Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Emmarainbow432's original characters